TRON: 1983 5
by Edwards-Ebed
Summary: TRON: 1983/5 - C.L.U is a program created for perfection. Are emotions perfect? What about merging with another program? A program that is the perfect security system... It is a prequal to Legacy, but post the original TRON. C.L.U/TRON - C.L.U/Rinzler


Hey, everyone! And thank you for coming in to read my first TRON fanfic! :D Enjoy after the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wanna, I don't own'em.

**

* * *

**

TRON:

**1983/5**

_-1983_-

C.L.U held his hand out in front of him, staring at it and watching its movements as he curled and stretched out his fingers. He brought his other hand up and traced the light blue strip that ran from down his shoulder to the back of his left hand. He was to be the epitome of perfection; but what exactly was considered perfection? The word was never fully clarified, so how was one to create "perfection"? His attention was drawn to two figures passing by him: the Creator, Kevin Flynn, and the Program, TRON. He watched as Flynn turned to face TRON and set his hands on the program's shoulders. Whatever the Creator was relaying to him, TRON nodded, which had Flynn laugh and move to wrap his arm around the other's shoulders in a friendly manner.

He set his arms back down to his side and stood up from the where he was sitting on the floor of the Grid before walking to meet the program and creator. He only heard the end of the conversation as he came into earshot.

"—in check, all right?" Flynn told TRON with his usual cocky grin on his face.

TRON nodded in understanding. "Understood."

"Always so formal, TRON. You really are like Alan." Flynn laughed again and took his arm back, finally realizing that C.L.U was only a few feet away. "Ah, C.L.U; wondered where you were. I was just showing TRON here about the new setup for the Light Cycles. Pretty rad, if I do say so myself."

"Quite," TRON inputted, bringing his attention to the newer program. "The intricacies are rather fascinating. It has actually been compacted into a smaller, more portable rod that one opens for activation."

C.L.U nodded his head, not verbally responding. Flynn had his hand sitting on his hips as he chuckled and shook his head. He sighed and let his head fall back, staring up at the sky above the Grid. His eyes became directed towards the tower of blue light, signaling his entrance.

"Well," he started, patting TRON on the shoulder, "I better be getting back. C.L.U, have TRON show you how it works, now. And," he began walking backwards towards the tower, "C.L.U, be sure to brief TRON on the updates to the Grid that we went over earlier, okay?"

"Of course," came the response without hesitation as C.L.U's eyes flickered towards TRON for a brief second.

"Good. We'll continue working on it when I get back." He turned his backs towards them and they watched him vanish in the midst of other programs on the Grid towards the communications tower.

TRON turned to move the other direction than the Creator, and C.L.U quickly followed. They ended up to a side-sector of the Grid where few programs occupied the space. More new programs were starting to show up every day; occasionally a stray would make its way through, in which case Kevin would reprogram them to make them run more efficiently. However, at this rate, C.L.U suspected that a revolution would one day take place – when stray programs would become countless and overrun the system.

Perfection….

It was against _perfection_.

Perfection demanded order; he could see that. If the Creator demanded perfection, then perhaps to gain a perfect system, two programs would have to merge and work together. To merge circuitry – to work with a nearly perfect program.

C.L.U looked down at the rod that TRON was holding out to him. The other program held an identical one in his other hand that was by his side. C.L.U took it and TRON immediately brought down his hand as the newer program inspected the rod he had been given.

"The new Light Cycle: Easier to use and faster," TRON stated as the orange-lighted program held the rod in front of him, scanning it up and down. "Activation," he started as he held his own, gripping it with both hands as he extended his arms in front of him, "is done by separation." He pulled the handles, separating the two halves as the formation of the Cycle closed around him. He took off through the Grid, swerving in and out of the other programs. Seeing him vanish, C.L.U stared down at the rod in his own hand before following the demonstration he had been given. The modifications made, not only the activation more simple and flawless, it made it to where the entire Light Cycle was cleaner and more efficient in its movements. In a flash, he was racing to catch up to other program, turning with such ease throughout the Grid.

-o-o-

He caught up to TRON outside of one of the newer towers Flynn had created towards the middle of the city. TRON stood from the cycle, the light cycle closing back instantly into the small form. He attached the rod to his belt, taking a step towards the tower. C.L.U was quick to follow, stepping up beside the older program.

"A new addition to the Grid," TRON stated, though it ended in the upward tone of a question.

C.L.U nodded his head. "Recently built for the programs to recharge." He turned to face TRON, who was still looking up at the new addition. "Come with me." He stepped forward, leading the way into the new tower, TRON merely a step behind. Inside, the interior was contrast to the outside; the blue light on white surface: A new design – a new layout. The experimentation was a success, so it was decided that the new construction would be used as a sector for reenergizing.

A perfect setup in an imperfect system.

"Flynn's design, our creation."

TRON walked in front of C.L.U, eyes looking around the interior; the white walls and floor with a glass elevator leading to nine sections up. Other programs were already in spaced out throughout the lower floor and, from reaction, TRON moved towards the elevator as the doors opened for two other beta programs to step on. C.L.U followed behind them, standing to the side of the doors as they closed. The older program always seemed to get an extra spark in his system whenever something was added to the Grid; it was seeing evolution in progress and knowing that it would last through so many cycles that made each new portion exciting to know and explore. To know the inner-workings of each and every object was something few programs had knowledge of. C.L.U and TRON were the only two programs to know everything the Creator knew.

Only they had that privilege.

The two lesser programs moved onto the second floor, while the others continued and took their leave on the top.

A flowing cascade of shimmering blue energy greeted them. Mesmerized, TRON scanned the room; it was reminiscent. Many cycles ago when the MCP was in control of the old system.

"Flynn said he knew the design he wanted and knew that 'one other program' would approve of."

"A perfect reimagining," TRON said as he stepped forward and looked into the pool of pure energy at his feet. He knelt down and took up the flowing data with cupped hands, drinking it and feeling the energy wipe through his circuits. With the exception of an added 'waterfall', the layout was identical to the one from the old system. Almost perfect. Perhaps….

TRON took to his feet and maneuvered up the slope on the other side of the room, ducking under the opening and gazing at the site of TRON City below. Straight across, the tower could be seen; the light signaling Flynn's entrance was already gone. Even still, the site of the new city was astounding. The fact that it was still in progress made it even more-so. He turned back and slid down the slope to the lower area once again, standing straight once he reached the bottom.

"From the old system, I assume."

TRON nodded his head. "It was an oasis in a time of strife that we were lucky to have found." Images of the old system flashed like memories in front of his eyes; almost having been derezzed during the old Games and fighting against the Master Control Program. So many programs were left behind in the old system and not brought over, including YORI. Somehow her programming was incompatible with the updated system and could not be transferred.

"Are emotions perfect?"

TRON shook his head, the stream of images being interrupted. "What?"

C.L.U directed his full attention to the other. "Emotions. Are they perfect?"

The irony of timing. "Illogical, yes," TRON started, his eyes drifting off. "But also perfect, I would believe.

"Illogical perfection…." TRON looked to C.L.U who seemed to be drifting in thoughts of his own. "Programs can feel emotions, true?" An image of YORI flashed through TRON's circuits and he nodded in agreement. "Emotions are tied to the physical aspect, too, then?" The question was a statement, but as he said it, he touched the middle square of the T on the security program's suit; the square emitted a soft blue and stayed lit for a few moments after C.L.U retracted his hand. "We have emotions. We can feel physical responses." He held his hands in front of him. "What else are we, mere programs, capable of, TRON?" TRON stared at him curiously; C.L.U looked back to him, meeting their eyes.

TRON shrugged a shoulder. "I've never given it much thought." C.L.U looked back to his hands before putting them back by his sides. "What I do know is that we were created to aid the Users; whatever our other functions are, we would (and will) have to figure out on our own."

-o-o-

-_1985_-

The Gaming Arena roared as a three-on-three faceoff commenced. Below, an opponent cut-off another and, to avoid hitting their wall, veered off and crashed into the wall, his light cycle being destroyed and himself getting derezzed, particles shattering all over the Gaming Grid. TRON turned back to face in front of him, still in shock, as he nearly missed running into the opposing player's wall and took the lower grid. He looked up to see the other on the grid above.

Since when had the games changed?

Both of his teammates were already destroyed and two of the three original opponents were still on the grid. He glanced back over his left shoulder to see one of his opponents speeding up alongside him. They made eye contact; the look in the other program's eyes proved that they had no intention of allowing the security program off the grid. TRON turned sharply, ready to evade, but the other followed closely and he nearly missed the other opponent pulling next to him on his right side. As the previous player began catching up, the two stayed at the same pace, matching each other's levels. TRON was just starting to pull away; that was until the program caught up just enough to slam his light cycle into the security program's.

The impact had TRON's light cycle stop, but the momentum kept him going, slamming into the floor of the gaming, grid – the light cycle closing back into its compact form and skidding to the opposite end. He quickly took to his feet and reached behind him to pull out his Identity Disk; it lit as he prepared to use it. As his opponent came back around, TRON took a running start, jumping over the other program and using his disk to cut into the other's back wheel, making the light cycle shatter into bytes as the driver had a similar reaction to his own and was thrown from the bike. The wreck caused a large enough distraction to where TRON failed to see the program coming up behind him, his disc next to him as he leaned sideways on his cycle. TRON noticed him at the last moment, but it was too late and the last thing he could recall was the other's disc slicing through his leg as he moved to jump over the oncoming attack.

-o-o-

Data flashed in front of him, reconfiguring itself as he began to reboot. Numbers fell into alignment and he moved his head to the side, trying to speed up the process. He could hear others talking around him, but his systems were not yet up-to-date and his focus was shifting in and out. One voice he recognized, but he could not pinpoint the other; his programming was already having a difficult enough time trying to put a name to the recognizable voice. The numbers in front of his eyes began to fade, but static was still filling his vision, blocking out much of his surroundings; including the figures that continuously spoke.

"—could have just let them," the unfamiliar voice spoke, the sound waves somewhat distorted and broken.

"You're plan…should have…derezzed." the familiar voice responded, but TRON was still tuning in and out of their speech. "Do…again and I'm…take the task. If you…feel free to…."

The other moved around the room. TRON was able to see the figure pace before maneuvering to a lit space. "…is going…-sent a problem later. And for…to…. You know that."

"Wrong. –e…perfect, too. Or…Creator sees fit."

The scene around him flickered as things started coming into view and he was able to make out the familiar voice as C.L.U's. The other program has his back to him, so he was unable to see their face. C.L.U turned his head to look at TRON, seeing that the program was back up and running. The scene was still flickering in and out, and he was not yet able to move, but he could feel everything beginning to stabilize itself. He saw C.L.U turn back to face the guest in the room.

"Now, leave before I change my mind."

The other program glanced over his shoulder to TRON, scoffed and left the room; but not before looking to C.L.U and saying, "He's not worth it, C.L.U. He'll be your downfall."

The door opened as the two stepped closer to it; and, as the other program was just outside the door, C.L.U commented to him. "Not before you will." The other program scowled at him as the door closed, cutting off their contact.

He sighed and shook his head, then turned and walked next to TRON, who finally realized he was lying on the couch that was in the room overlooking the Gaming Grid. The setup was still fairly new – something that Flynn had suggested to monitor and watch the games. TRON had helped in modifying it to be a more suitable viewing area, wanting to work the games and Gaming Grid – it being partially his own personal project. Flynn had given him most of the control, knowing how much the program enjoyed taking part; however, the Games had not been violent since the MCP was in control. Something made them change, and he was determined to find out what.

His thoughts shifted when C.L.U sat down next to him on the couch. Some of the scene was still buzzing in and out as the last bits of his reprogramming started to settle.

"You took quite a hit out there, TRON," he spoke, watching the security program move his head and blink his eyes, trying to get everything working properly. C.L.U moved his hand to hold TRON's face still and look at him directly, despite his eyes searching around and rapid blinking. "Sorry about that. Guess things got a little out of hand."

_A little_?

He tried to get the words in his head out of his mouth, but with everything in its final bits of reconfiguration, all he was able to get out was, "Other programs."

"A loss," he said as he took his hand back and stood up. "A loss to the system; but the most valuable program was saved. As cruel as it sounds, that's what matters."

TRON groaned and sat up, holding his head with his right hand as he left supported his position on the couch. Everything was not back in its place and he brought his eyes to follow C.L.U, who was now overlooking the Gaming Grid.

"Every program is valuable, C.L.U," TRON said, slightly slurred.

C.L.U sighed and shook his head. "I know." He turned to face TRON, his expression showing sympathy. He walked back to the couch, sitting down again, facing TRON at eye-level. "But you, TRON, _you_ are special – different." He placed his hand on TRON's head. "You are an asset to this system; more-so than many of the programs on this Grid." His hand moved to TRON's face. "The possibilities of what we can accomplish together are endless. No other program can do what we can."

TRON shook his head. "But each program is useful in their own way. It is not for us to choose who is useful for what; that's what the Users do."

"Certain things, however, we can do on our own. And the users did not program us for; a glitch, perhaps." TRON furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand what C.L.U had referenced to.

"A technical glitch?" he asked, trying to understand. "Why would our Users program us predisposed to a glitch?"

C.L.U shrugged and ran his free hand's fingers fully across the T on TRON's suit. "Not intentionally; I just think it was something they didn't think they had to withhold."

"You're talking about—"

"Emotions, TRON." TRON adverted his eyes, recalling another locked memory of YORI – a memory that he thought he had closed off many Cycles ago. "Emotions can make us weak and abate our capability to make rational decisions. But if two programs were to have a connection…." More images of YORI continued to flash in front of his eyes as C.L.U spoke. "Think about it, TRON. Think of the possibilities."

More images of her entered his mind and he shut his eyes, allowing the video-like memories flood into his head. The memories of her room, originally not allowed by the MCP, that was only allowed accessible for a few moments – her beautiful features and circuitry; and the way her mouth felt against his own. He remembered sharing the first kiss with her moments before the final battle with the MCP and many after, before he was transferred to the new system. The way her hand pressed against his chest as they leaned into each other. The memories were flooding back with so much ferocity, he felt as though he was feeling her press against him; their mouths connected as they leaned into each other.

The flood was so strong.

He felt as though she was there with him.

He slowly opened his eyes, expecting the feelings to fade the moment he broke the connection, but, instead, found himself locked in a kiss with C.L.U; the other program still had one hand on his face and the other pressed against his chest. C.L.U pushed on TRON's chest, having him lay back down on the couch. C.L.U pulled back, taking his hand and placing it above TRON's head as he peered into the other's quizzical eyes.

"You are a perfect security system, TRON – built for perfection. Perhaps that's why."

He leaned down and bit the skin on TRON's neck, pulling down part of the suit with his teeth as he did. The older system groaned at the physical stimuli, not having been familiarized with it.

C.L.U ran his thumb down the neck of TRON's suit to his chest, the material splitting as he did. TRON shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps that's why what?" he asked, trying to get C.L.U to talk and stalling his actions. One of the responses was C.L.U running his hand under the now-split suit. The security program's automatic response was for his hands to grab C.L.U's shoulders, ready to push him away.

"Why I want to merge with you." He pulled up, gazing into TRON's eyes, reading him and his reaction. Curiosity, confusion and apprehension flooding his face; and, with his hands still on the younger program's shoulders, C.L.U could not help but be fairly amused by his predecessor's mental feedback. He leaned back down, capturing TRON's lips in yet another kiss. As he moved down the other's jaw and neck, he traced his index finger lightly up TRON's though – the material fell away, draping the makeshift couch.

At this, he tensed and gripped onto C.L.U's shoulders, pushing against him. "Wait. We don't even know if this is probable."

"We are our User's image."

TRON did not respond, despite still not understanding; however, he knew that, even if he asked, he would not receive a response. He felt the rest of his suit split, falling away from him and exposing areas that he never thought would have ever been seen. C.L.U wrapped his arms around him, bringing him up and biting his neck as he did. As he brought one arm back, he held TRON's Identity Disk in his hand. Without looking, he moved to set it on the floor by the couch; TRON watched as it was set down, eyes half-opened as C.L.U retracted his hand, running it down the security system's abdomen. He responded to the light touch, his back arching as the sensation ran through his circuits. His hands released their death-grip on C.L.U's shoulders and moved to wrap around his neck and shoulders; and when C.L.U's hand grabbed the sensitive organ, he gripped his hands, digging into C.L.U's jacket and tightening his hold. It was a sensation he had never felt, and he hardly knew how to respond.

After a few up and down motions with his hand, C.L.U brought his hand up and TRON loosened his hold; C.L.U licked his fingers before moving his hand down, further this time, as his hand hovered around the other's entrance. With one press, his finger slipped inside. From surprise, TRON went to release a small yell, but it was cut short by C.L.U pressing their mouths together again. A few grunts escaped from the pit of his throat at the newer program probed deeper; and when a second digit was introduced, he pulled his head away, moving his grasp C.L.U's upper-arms, pushing him.

"St—"

He was unable to get out the word, whereas C.L.U gripped the back of his hand, grabbing a fistful of hair and forcing their mouths together. He continued to try and resist, but when he was probed even deeper, an electric shock shot up his spine and caused him to see static. His head jerked backwards and he released a deep-pitted moan. When the spot was hit for a second time, static filled his vision again and the noise he released was even louder. C.L.U sat up, took out his fingers and stared at the exposed program before him. TRON shifted; his body nearly immobile from the feeling that was still flooding his circuits.

C.L.U moved to a better position, separating the older program's legs as he sat between them. Seeing TRON in this state had him chuckle inwardly: The one program that was to be more mature than himself looked so lost and innocent. He leaned down, bringing them into a kiss, this time gentle, as his hand fumbled around with the button and zipper on his pants. He was still the only program to be in User attire. Once out, he shoved his fingers into TRON's open mouth, making sure they were completely coated; but before taking them out, he became captivated by the one beneath him. He shook his head, continuing with his actions and inserting himself once the other was prepped. The moment he was entered, another shock was sent through his circuits, causing TRON to see nothing but static.

The sensation was phenomenal; his body was nearly paralyzed, the feelings wracking his system as the other slid in and out. Despite having practically no mobility, C.L.U had him move, reaching down to pull TRON up to where he was on the other's lap. TRON nearly collapsed on the other program; the only reason he was moving at all was because of C.L.U consistent in-and-out movement.

Suddenly, images of another entered his mind and he was seeing scenes that he himself had never witnessed. The scenes were from a first-person point-of-view – scenes of talking to a tall, formidable-looking program while looking over the Gaming Grid. Talk about weaker programs on the Grid being more of a nuisance than entertainment. It took him a moment to realize, but he was seeing things from C.L.U's perspective – as though he himself was C.L.U.

White static shot through his mind as C.L.U hit the spot inside him again, causing him to moan loudly and grab C.L.U's shoulders again. C.L.U took the opportunity to bite the other's neck and trace down to his collar-bone, and then his chest. As C.L.U ran his hands up and down TRON's bare back, his vision filled with another scene from the newer program's perspective.

Once again, he was overlooking the Gaming Grid, but the scene below was a familiar one. He watched as another program was derezzed after crashing into an opponent's wall. The game was the one from earlier on. The same program from the previous scene was standing next to him again; only this time, they were discussing the game at hand. Their speech was heard as an echo, but he was still able to make it out.

"He's losing," the foreign program spoke as he watched the game commencing below.

C.L.U chuckled and brought his attention back to the Cycle Battle. "TRON doesn't lose, PHU. He merely," the scene below showed him, TRON, being thrown from his Light Cycle and crashing onto the floor of the Grid, "finds a way to not succeed." He saw himself take out his Identity Disk.

The other program, PHU, scoffed. "And if he's derezzed?"

C.L.U narrowed his eyes as he looked sideways at his partner. "What are you spouting?"

He watched as a grin grew across PHU's face. "Nothing. I'm just…presenting you with a possibility." He looked back to the Grid just as the TRON memory sliced through his opponent's Light Cycle. C.L.U, too, pulled his attention back to what was going on below and caught the scene just as the opposing player's Identity Disk cut through TRON's leg; the data instantly turning into bytes and falling to the floor of the Grid. C.L.U stood on edge as he watched his comrade's form crash lifelessly on to the ground, his Identity Disk sliding away from him and his helmet retracting, exposing his face. The opponent turned back around, racing up on his Light Cycle towards the motionless program, his disk whirring next to him as he readied to finish off the program.

"STOP!" C.L.U shouted. The opponent twisted his Light Cycle to the side, stopping mere centimeters from the security program as he looked up. "That's enough. Bring him to me." He watched at the opposing player looked back to TRON before moving off of his Light Cycle, it retracting back, and putting his Disk away as he approached the fallen program. C.L.U turned to look back to PHU. Words were not exchanged, but C.L.U's glare was met by a dark grin.

Static shot through the scene again when the same spot was hit, knocking him back to his current state. With the repetitive motion, TRON soon found himself groaning the other program's name; whether he was trying to ask him to stop or not, he was not sure. C.L.U seemed to be in a similar state, images flooding the other's programming as well. TRON wondered what visions he was seeing, but the question disappeared from his mind when he started to feel his circuits go into overdrive. Nothing but white static flooded his vision, and he felt his entire body tense; his hands dug into C.L.U's back before his back arched and his circuitry gave way to the sensation, the static flooding to black momentarily and all other external stimuli being tuned out.

He must have blacked out longer than a few second, because when he regained his site, he was laying face up on the couch with C.L.U running his hand through his hair as he sat next to him again. He felt the movement return to his body and, when he tried to sit up, C.L.U put his hand on his chest, keeping him lying on the couch. He pulled his head up just in time to see C.L.U seal the last section of his suit back to him. He did not even remember the newer program sealing the suit to him at all, but it was obviously done; which made him question how long had he have been rendered unconscious. It seemed like mere seconds.

C.L.U leaned down, lightly touching their lips together before peering into TRON's eyes. Seeing his fatigued-wracked body, he smiled slightly. He continued to sit next to him, running his hand through TRON's hair. He kissed him lightly on the forehead before taking to a stand.

"Rest here, TRON, and let your body reconfigure itself." All he could do in response was nod his head, his voice not wanting to escape from his throat. C.L.U seemed to have expected the reaction, whereas he just peered back. "It'll take a little bit, but you'll recharge." TRON could barely nod his head; but once he did, C.L.U seemed satisfied with the answer and left the room, leaving the security system alone in the room to reboot.

After being alone for a few minutes, TRON could not help but wonder: If he was seeing the scenes from C.L.U's perspective, then what was it C.L.U had seen about him, TRON? For that matter, what was it he wanted to see so badly? The thoughts locked themselves in his mind as he drifting off into memories.

-o-o-

_-1988-_

"You are so shortsighted, TRON," C.L.U said, shaking his head as stood face-to-face with the other program. "It _has_ to be this way. The terrorists are defeated – who can argue with that?" TRON broke eye contact, staring out at the Sea of Simulation before quickly meeting eyes again. "I have acted out of _love_, TRON. I have acted because I _care_. I have been tasked with protecting all citizens of the Grid, even the ISOs." TRON's brow furrowed as he watched the corrupted program spout illogic logic.

_Illogic logic_.

"I am protecting us, _and_ them, from themselves. I will protect them, but I won't let them tear the Grid apart."

_Protecting?_ The word ran across the program's head. He shook his head violently. "You haven't _saved_ anyone! You've just created your own villains and wiped them out (_to look like a hero_, he added mentally). That _isn't_ a victory. They could have taken care of themselves!" C.L.U scoffed, seeming strangely amused at the other program's reaction. "All you've done is forced the issue until something gave out. You pushed it until it broke!"

"Can you hear yourself?" C.L.U cut in, having TRON stare at him with a confused expression. "You sound like one of them, TRON. Is that what you want said about you when you're gone?"

_When I'm gone?_ TRON took a step back, his boots digging into the uninhabited ground outside of the Grid as he took a stance, ready for a battle that was sure to break out. "Are you threatening me?" he asked in a low voice, almost a growl, as he put up one hand defensively.

They locked eyes, scanning each other's actions, an inaudible fight shooting between them. TRON clenched his fist, ready to make the first move, when a familiar voice cut through the air.

"ENOUGH!"

TRON jerked to look behind him, back to the Sea of Simulation as a figure walked into it. C.L.U continued to stand with the same smirk on his face; his smirk growing wider after seeing the confused expression on the security program's face.

"What's going on?"

"He can see it, now," C.L.U responded instantaneously to the question. TRON quickly looked from C.L.U back to the other speaker. "He can see the truth."

"What did they do?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"They're trying to destroy Seneca," Flynn said, hands shaking as he reached down into the sea. "They want to kill the place where ideas are born. They didn't know any better, so they tried to kill it." TRON stood, slowly coming to understand as Flynn continued to speak. "They did it before we arrived – they poisoned the Sea of Simulation." The shock was shown clearly on the program's features. "It's an isomorphic virus…."

"'Fight fire with fire', TRON," C.L.U said calmly, with a sick sense of satisfaction as TRON turned to stare at him. A look with a mixture of disbelief and fury overwhelmed his face.

Flynn turned, staring pass the two programs to an emerging group over the hills. "Look." He pointed, drawing the others' attention towards the ISOs that were making themselves known. "It's them. They can feel it."

TRON turned back to look at C.L.U, who only sent a small smirk towards him; knowing full and well what had been done. C.L.U stepped forward.

"Citizens of the Grid," he started, getting the attention of the ISOs that were now near the Sea of Simulation, "this is indeed a dark day. A group of rogue terrorists poisoned the Sea of Simulation."

_Terrorists?_ TRON asked himself. _The only "terrorist" here is you, C.L.U. _

"Luckily, those terrorists were destroyed so they can harm no others." TRON could only stare at the program in disbelief. He sent a glance to Flynn, who was stepping out of the sea towards Ophelia. "One of our most precious resources has been attacked. This is a devastating blow, but I know we can work together to overcome it." He looked to TRON, who was still in a state of shock – fury mixed in with his features. C.L.U's eyes became dark. "Together…we can still create the perfect system…." TRON put his hand on C.L.U's shoulder, gripping it and ready to fight if need be. At the rate things were going, it looked as though he would not have a choice. He pulled back when Ophelia spoke.

"What did they do?" she asked as Flynn approached her. "What's going to happen to our future brothers and sisters?"

"I don't know, Ophelia." TRON glanced to C.L.U, who was clenching his fists at Flynn's saddened reaction to the poisoning of the sea. "But we'll make this right, somehow."

Ophelia turned away from Flynn, who stared at the ground, not knowing what else to say. "It's not your fault, Flynn," she responded, walking away from him and back to the other ISOs.

"I'll find a way to make it right."

TRON went to follow Flynn, watching the ISOs and their emotional reactions to the poisoning. The disheartened faces of the other programs; he felt as though he should have been able to prevent it. All the times he and C.L.U had merged and he was oblivious to everything that had truly been at the heart of all of the program's actions. C.L.U had somehow managed to block certain memories from being transferred – he had only let TRON see what he wanted him to see; to see the things he had done to have TRON on his side and to trust him. And, yet, here he had been, not once blocking his own memories; for that matter, he was not even sure how the other was able to lock away certain scenes. A trick that he had not known about until recently. Before turning away, he heard C.L.U mutter:

"He still cares more about them. We are the only future left, and _still_ he doesn't care about the world he created."

The revolution was on the horizon.

* * *

PHU – Potential hacking unit

So, yes. My first TRON fanfic...and there probably will be more. I'm a fantatic. After watching the original, watching the sequal, reading the comics and playing TRON 2.0...I'm an addict! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
